Big Time Regrets
by livelovelaugh708
Summary: BTR just finished their first concert and everything seems to be falling into place. But there's a negative side to everything. There might be a different side to the fame that isnt so great.
1. Just the Beginning

**Hey guys this is my first story on here ever I just made my account so I could add other peoples stories to my favorites list but I decided to write something anyway. I hope it isnt too bad:) And I know its extremlyyyyy short but its only the intro so the others will def be longer I promise!**

Logan's POV

No way. There was no way that this was possibly happening. My best friends and I are being chased down by hundreds of girls! We knew this day was going to come eventually but we never thought we'd actually see it. I know that doesn't make sense but it's kind of like when your in elementary school and you don't think you'll ever make it to high school, and then before you know it, you're there. And now here we are, being chased by girls down the streets of L.A. after our first concert to kick off our very first tour. This all seemed so amazing at the moment, but what I didn't realize was that, like all of our previous "great accomplishments", there was going to be a dark side to this. Like when we succeeded in transforming our boring old apartment into the amazing crib it is today, the negative side to that was the 10 hours of harmonies we had to survive. So even though at the moment I couldn't see how having millions of girls in love with me could ever possibly be a bad thing, I would soon find out.

Kendall, James, & Carlos's POV

THIS IS AWESOME!

**Like I said I know its like 10 sentences but its just the introduction. So how was it? Please leave reviews if I dont get any Im not gonna continue it. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or idea of what I could do. I know what I mainly want the story about and whats gonna happen but I could use some ideas:) Thanks!**


	2. Worst Possible Scenario

**Hey! I just finished the 2****nd**** chapter. I had such a hard time adding it though. I couldn't figure out how to get it up but I finally got it! : ) **

Camille's POV

"So do you think their back yet?" Jo asked for the 7th time that night. And for the 7th time I answered,

"I don't know Jo,, why don't you text Kendall and ask him?"

"Because I don't want to interrupt his good time! Ugh, I'm sorry. I know I'm being a pain but I just can't stop thinking about all this! I mean, did you see how many girls there were running after them? And they're just going to multiply! And I know that the guys aren't going to try and stop any of this. There's going to be millions of girls flirting with them, and they're going to love every minute of it! How can this not be infuriating you Camille?"

I thought about this. I honestly didn't know why I wasn't bothered by this. I knew Jo was. She was always the jealous type. For instance, she was jealous of Jordin Sparks when she thought Kendall liked her. Me, I was more on the protective side. But I guess that's kind of obvious because of the way I faked that whole "One Tree Hill" audition just so Logan wouldn't be able to impress Jo. I guess I just wasn't bothered by it because I trusted Logan. I knew now that I finally had him to myself, that he liked me back, instead of me just being in love with him. Or maybe it was because I knew that the girls would be more likely to go for James of Kendall. And Jo must have known that too because she was going insane.

"Girls are going to be throwing themselves all over them! We're not going to be able to keep them all away! What are we going to do Camille? We can't just sit here and do nothing! We can't let this happen!"

"Jo! Calm down!" She stopped and looked at me. I laughed.

"We need to trust them. Kendall is a good boyfriend. He loves you. He probably doesn't see anything in these girls. They're just crazy fans. They don't like them for who they are. They only like them because they're good looking guys in a famous band. In fact, when he's with all those girls, I'm sure the only thing he sees is you." I concluded my speech, hoping that it would make her relax a little bit. Everything I said was true, though. Kendall _was_ a good boyfriend. And Jo was my best friend. I only wanted the best for her. I would never want to see her get hurt. If I thought that Kendall was going to hurt her, I would've told her right away.

"You're right. I need to calm down. Kendall would never give in to another girls. He loves me and I love him."

"Exactly" I agreed, thankful she hadn't spun off into another rant. She was my best friend and I love her but I didn't exactly want he to go on. I may be the dramatic one, but she definitely has her moments.

But the fact that she was going crazy wasn't the only reason I wanted her to stop, Like I said, I didn't know why I'm not bothered by the thought of millions of girls being all over my boyfriend. I'll admit I'm not loving it, but I'm not really that upset about it, while Jo obviously was. And that's how I wanted it to stay. I didn't want to become all paranoid and always worrying about what's going to happen at their concerts or meet and greets. I didn't want to start over thinking everything, because I know they are going to get seriously famous and there's nothing I can do to stop it. And if I get overly protective over Logan, that could lead to bigger problems.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were broken by Jo, as she started to say the exact things that I didn't want to hear.

"I just seriously don't understand how you can be so calm about this! I mean it took you so long to finally get Logan to be your boyfriend and your not worried the slightest bit about possibly losing him to some fan girl! Some of the girls at the concert that I saw go chasing after them were extremely pretty. I mean you are too and Logan's really lucky to have you 'cuz you guys are perfect for each other but let's face it. Guys can be idiots when it comes to girls. In fact, I can see it now. There Logan is at meet and greet. In walks a tall, beautiful, tan, blonde girl. She struts over to him and he instantly falls for her, just because of the way she looks. She doesn't even have to be smart. Just because she's pretty. It could be that simple. Look how they are with the Jennifers! They're not even nice and they fell in love with them the second they saw them! How can you be so ok with this? I'm freaking out!"

She stopped immediately when she saw my face. I must have had such a horrified look on my face. I could tell Jo had plenty more to say but was not about to go on. She looked like she regretted every word she just spoke.

"But I'm sure everything will be fine, just like you said Camille. Remember that's what you said. Logan loves you and he is an amazing boyfriend. You don't have to worry about any of that stuff." She tried to convince me. But it was too late.

"I wasn't worried about anything until now." I mumbled.

I just hoped that Logan was as good of a boyfriend as I thought.

**Is it still too short? It didn't take me that long to write it so I wasn't sure. Let me know what you think please and if you have suggestions, please tell me! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. What's Worse Than Heartbreak

**Ok so I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in how long? Its been like a month. I have been so busy with school and a bunch of other stuff. I've had the 3rd**** chapter written this whole time too I just never got around to actually typing it up on the computer. (I actually write it out in a notebook first before typing it. Idk if anyone else does that probably not lol) I even have the 4****th**** chapter started already! Any way I'm gonna try really hard to update more often like once a week or something. Ok so I've kept you waiting long enough. I'm just gonna stop talking : )**

Logan's POV

I woke up the next day at 7:30 in the morning thanks to Carlos. As always he was the first one and the only one up this early, despite the fact that we were out probably past midnight dodging the mob of girls. Pretty exciting at first but when it goes on for an hour or two it gets a bit tiring. I have a feeling our fans are going to be very devoted.

I heard banging coming from the kitchen and then a crash. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. Carlos loves to try cooking. _Try_. Which always led to the rest of us practically starving to death for two reasons. First, we were probably more likely to get food poisoning from eating Carlos's "food" than actually dieing of starvation, and we weren't about to take that chance. And second, he usually used up all the food we had because of having to start over so many times, so there was hardly anything left for us to make something edible ourselves.

"Mmmgghhugh"

I heard Kendall groan from his bed on the other side of the room. I tried to cover up my laugh. Kendall was so obnoxious when he was sleeping.

" No you cant take that. It's mine! Get your own!" He mumbled.

Suddenly his arm flung up into the air and as it fell back down, it hit Kendall in the face. He sat up in an extremely spastic manner and started looking around like he had no idea where he was. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing and Kendall just stared at me with a clueless look on his face.

"What are you laughing at" he asked so innocently that I laughed even harder.

"You having a spaz attack in your sleep" I managed to get out.

He smiled. He knew he could get pretty crazy in his sleep as well as we did.

"Whatever" he said, still smiling.

"So what are you gonna do today?" I asked once I finally calmed down.

"Well we only have 3 days till we leave for tour, so I was gonna hang with Jo for most of the time and just relax. What about you?"

"Probably the same with Camille. I won't get to see her for awhile so I'll try to be with her as much as I can."

"Kay man. I'll see ya later." He left that room and shut the door. About 5 seconds later I heard

"Aww man Carlos! How'd you get pancake batter on the ceiling?"

I laughed and shook my head. Carlos was not a very careful person.

About 20 minutes later I was ready to go hang out with Camille. I was looking forward to this a lot. I have started to like her very much. I knew I wanted us to be more than friends and even in my mind I kind of already considered her as my girlfriend but I never made it official or even confirmed what I thought we had. I knew she liked me and I wondered why it had taken me so long to realize that I liked her too. And I realized something else. I'll probably look back on this in the future and wonder the same thing. I'll wonder why its taking me so long to ask her to be my girlfriend. And I'm sure this pattern will continue on forever because that's just the way I am. I'm cautious about everything I do. Unlike Carlos, who is careless, jumps right into things without a second thought and wrecks everything in his path. He sometimes reminds me of the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. To me, being cautious and careful was a good thing, but in situations like these, maybe the jumping right into things part of Carlos was better. I knew that if I waited to long, Camille would get tired of waiting for me or some other guy would come along that she liked better than me and sweep her off her feet. He would steal her right away from me and I would never know what hit me. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

I started to panic. I was suddenly walking 10 times faster and before I knew it, I was running to Camille's apartment, as if there was another guy there with her right now and I needed to stop whatever was about to happen between them. I was in such a rush that I didn't even have time to stop before I ran right into her door and almost fell to the ground. About 10 seconds later, which was to soon for me to regain my composure, she opened the door with wide eyes, probably wondering what that crash was from. I tried to say something but I was still out of breath from running so fast. And it didn't help that she look stunning, as always. So I guess it didn't matter that I was out of breath because I wouldn't have been able to come up with anything to say to her anyway.

Finally, I got my breath back and I managed to blurt out my question before I got even more nervous and chickened out.

"WillyoubemygirlfriendCamille?" Ok, definitely not that way I wanted o ask her but at least I got it out. Unfortunately I said it way too fast that I even almost didn't understand it.

Camille had a half baffled, half humorous look on her face.

"Logan I have no idea what you just said, but do you want to go for a walk with me?"

I breathed. I was so thankful she asked me that. I didn't think that I would've been able to get the question out again.

"Yea, I would." I said smiling.

As we started to walk away from her apartment, I could've sworn I heard footsteps behind us but when I turned around, nobody was there. I shrugged it off. I was in way too good of a mood to wonder about it now.

All of a sudden, I was nervous again. Was I supposed to hold her hand? Or would that be too soon. I knew I was over thinking things again. Ok new plan. Think like Carlos. That way I wouldn't over think things. Running straight into Camille's door was pretty Carlos-like. So I could do another Carlos-like thing.

I quickly grabbed Camille's hand. At first she looked surprised but it only took her about a millisecond to hold my hand too. I was glad I did it. I should think like Carlos more often. But not too often. I didn't want to become permanently like that.

We made our way to the Palm Woods Park, talking about everything _except_ what I wanted to talk about. We sat down on one of the benches and I saw Camille's face turn very serious, yet sad at the same time. I didn't like that look.

"Logan, I need to talk to you about something important."

"I need to talk to you about something too, but you can go first." I smiled.

"Ok. I think… I don't know I just don't know what to do or think or anything. I just think we need to go back to being just friends again."

I couldn't believe what I just heard her say. This couldn't be happening. I had just recently figured out that I actually liked her and now she didn't feel the same way. At least now I knew that we did have something. Too bad as soon as I knew for sure, it was over.

She stood up to leave but I got up and stopped her. But I didn't even know what to say.

"Camille please don't leave. I need you to stay with me. I didn't even realize how alone I was until I met you. I just… I don't understand. Why do you want this?"

She hesitated, like she needed to remember her reasons.

"I just cant be with you. I think this would be better for us both."

"How could this be better?" I honestly didn't understand this.

"You wouldn't get it. It wouldn't make sense to you. I just think it would hurt less."

And then she just left. Before I could say anything she left me just standing there alone. She was waling farther and farther way from me until I could see her anymore and that's when I broke down. I fell to my knees and let my tears fall down my face. The reality of this was hitting me harder and harder as each second passed. The reality that it had happened. I had lost her just like I feared. I had waited to long.

I stayed there on the ground right where she used to be standing, crying like there was nobody else watching even though the park was filled. I stayed there for what seemed like hours. Finally I laid down on that grass and just watched people walk past me s as tears ran down my face. I wasn't even really crying anymore but I still couldn't stop the tears. I didn't care who saw me. After a long while I started to get up, feeling like I cried myself out. I looked out towards the Palm Woods and saw her. She was just walking around aimlessly. Seconds later, I saw Jo come out of nowhere. She ran up to Camille, and when Camille saw her, she ran towards her too. Jo covered Camille in a hug and it looked to me like she was crying into Jo's shoulders. This confused me even more. Why did she do this if it was hurting her so badly, just like it was hurting me. She said it would hurt less this way, but it didn't look like things could've gotten any worse.

**Ok so how was it? This is longest chapter I've written so far. Is it a good length cuz I don't want them to be too short. And who was that person behind Logan and Camille in the hallway outside Camille's apartment? Hmmmm. Oh and all the Logan/Camille fans, yea sorry. Lol but I love Logan and Camille together too so hopefully they'll get back together. Maybe. Reviews please! : )**


	4. Relationships

**I know, I know. I said I'd update in a week and its been a little over two weeks but hey, its better than a month right? Next chapter I'll aim to update within 1 week. Enjoy! **

Camille's POV

I wish I was another person so I could slap myself across the face. I can't believe I actually went through with that. I just broke up with Logan, the guy who cost me so much effort to get him to like me back. I finally got what I wanted and _I _was the one who ended it. But that's just it. It took me so long. I feel like I forced him to like me. Like he had no choice but to like me back. Like I had to convince him and he finally just settled for me. If it took him that long to give in to me, then maybe it's not real. I mean I know he thinks through everything he does like 20 times before he actually does anything but seriously, who takes that long if two people are meant to be together.

To me it seemed like I was the only one at the Palm Woods that really like him. So if I had forced him into our relationship, and his feelings weren't real, then once there's more girls that like him too, he'll realize that he doesn't actually like me and break up with me! And like they always say, it's better to be the dumper than the dumpee. But somehow, the look on Logan's face, his painful and pleading eyes didn't look fake. It looked sincere.

Currently, I was sitting in Jo's bedroom in her apartment, and we were both stuffing our faces with ice cream. Finally, after expressing my deepest thoughts and feelings about the whole situation, I looked up from my ice cream carton to see that Jo was still listening intently to every word I was saying. This is why she was the best friend I ever had. You know, besides the fact she was the person that initiated these feelings I had, which led to the dilemma I was in. But she apologized a million times for that, even though I forgave her the first time. I know she didn't mean for me to take it to drastic measures and dump Logan. Who would've expected me to do that. I didn't even expect it!

Despite it being a drastic decision, part of me felt like it was going to save me a lot of pain. I was pretty much convinced that something was going to happen on their tour to cause us to break up anyway, so doing it ahead of time, and doing it myself, would save me a lot of hassle. But another part of me, the bigger part of me, felt like a complete idiot for giving up the boy of my dreams who I fell in love with at first sight. You know, sometimes I think I might have a serious mental condition because most girls would've thought something like that through a lot. But nooo, not me. I had to go and make a snap decision that would probably change my life forever, and not for the better. What the heck was wrong with me?

Jo stuffed the last huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and dropped the spoon into the empty carton. Before she could say anything I asked

"If you were in my exact situation with Kendall and you just knew something was going to break you two up anyway, would you have done the same thing I did?"

"Camille, this is why I feel so bad!" she whined.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing was going to happen. I was in such a crazy, paranoid mood that nigh. I have no doubt in my mind that you and Logan would've gotten through being apart during their tour with no problems like that whatsoever."

I felt even more sick to my stomach than I did before. If that was even possible. I _had_ broken up with him for nothing.

"Please don't be mad at me Camille. You have every right to be though. This is totally my fault."

I tried to smile.

" It's ok Jo, its not your fault. It's mine. I have to learn to stop listening to you when you're in your panicky moods."

She laughed

"Yea that never ends well." She said.

I sighed.

" What am I supposed to do Jo? I cant just waltz up there and 'Oh, I changed my mind Logan, I don't want to break up with you anymore.' I ruined our relationship!"

"No you didn't Camille. Just go up there and explain the whole thing to Logan. He's very understanding."

"Ok you're right. And that helps relationships, right? Being open and expressing your feelings to one another!"

"Exactly! So go do that. I'll be here when you get back. And tell me every word that is spoken!"

"Will do." I assured her.

I headed to 2J, where I assumed Logan would be. I hoped he was there, not that I had to wait until tomorrow because by then I don't know if I'll have this confidence.

Kendall's POV

"Yes, I completely understand." I told Logan

I was sitting on the couch next to my friend who I found lying on the ground in Palm Woods Park and literally had to drag back to our apartment. Once I finally got him here he actually moved enough to get himself up onto the couch. He had just finished telling me his reasons for lying in the middle of the park in the dirt. At least I thought that was what he was telling me. He was lying on the couch with his face basically smashed into the seat so I honestly had no idea what he was saying to me. All I got out of it was

"I mmphghh and finally tried to mmphgghh but then umphrmphghh and now I mmmphphughhmmph."

I was trying to figure out on my own what might have happened today. I spent all day with Jo until a little while ago she got an emergency call from someone and said she needed to leave right away. Normally, that would've bugged me but I could tell by the look on her face that something serious had happened.

Wait a second. I remember Logan saying that he was going to hang out with Camille. Like I was doing with Jo.

Before I could think about it anymore, there was a knock on the door. I told Logan I would be right back, only to get another

"Mmphgh."

I headed over to the door, thinking it would be Jo and she was here to let me know what happened earlier but instead I opened the door to Camille.

She had a depressed/sad/worried/urgent/hopeful expression on her face. That girl was full of emotions and was good at showing them. Definitely a born actress.

"Camille please tell me that you know what's up with Logan because I cant get anything out of him that's actually understandable." I pleaded.

Her multi-expression face turned to plain guilt but before she could answer Logan had already shot up from the couch at the sound of her name. At this point, I think I've pretty my come to the conclusion that this has something to do with Camille.

"Camille please talk to me." Logan begged.

"I did come here to talk to you Logan. I am such an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking. I just got really worried that with you going on tour you would meet some other girl you like better than me and we would end up breaking up anyway so I figured that I would just get it over with before anything like that could happen and I would get hurt. I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you and I wouldn't blame you if you were mad at me. It was unfair of me to do that and not even talk to you about it." Camille rambled.

When she was finished she took a deep breath. Logan shook his head.

"That's what you think's going to happen? That's what you think of me? Camille how could you think that I would ever even look at another girl?" Logan said.

I could tell he was annoyed by this. Camille was his first real girlfriend. He was definitely not the type of guy to go after a bunch of girls at once. I think Camille picked up on his annoyance too. She looked even worse than she did when she first came in. Like her hope was shattered along with the partly hopeful look on her face.

"Do you not trust me?" Logan questioned. He looked more sad than he did angry that Camille would even think for a second that he would let anything like that happened.

"No, Logan, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that -" Logan cut her off.

"Camille a relationship is nothing without trust. And you can't make up excuses. If you don't trust me enough to not cheat on you while I'm on tour than maybe this isn't going to work out after all."

Camille looked shocked.

"What! I never said that I thought you were going to cheat on me! I was just worried that you might start to have feelings for somebody besides me and we would end up breaking up! You're going to have tons of fan girls surrounding you. I'm not saying that you would let anything happen but you cant stop yourself from liking someone!" Camille said angrily. She was starting to raise her voice now.

This was getting bad. I know that I should do something to stop this but honestly, I still wasn't completely sure what "this" was. I was still a little fuzzy on what was going on and what they were arguing for. So I just started to back slowly out of the room to give them some privacy. I'd still be listening through the door of course.

"Well how do I know that wont happen to you? You could get an acting job and have a co-star that you would have to spend every day with! Or a new band would move into the Palm Woods and you would fall for him and forget about me! That stuff could easily happen but I didn't break up with you! Because I trust you!" Logan said back. I could tell he was upset but didn't want to raise his voice at Camille.

"I trust you too!" Camille practically shouted.

I cracked the door open so I could see what was happening too. Camille spun around and marched to the door. She opened it but before she left she turned back to Logan.

"Thanks for understanding! Have fun on your tour!" she said sarcastically.

With that she turned back around and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"I will!" Logan said loudly, even though she was already gone. He headed to the bedroom we shared and slammed his door too.

I came out of the room I was hiding in and plopped down on the couch.

"I am so confused." I said to myself.

**Good, bad, terrible? Tell me honestly. This actually wasn't how the chapter went the first time I wrote it. I didn't like the first version so I changed it to this. And I think I said this already but I know what main thing I want to happen in this story and their break-up isn't it. It's leading up to the main plot (or whatever you call it) of the story. So the story is still just getting started. I really hope its not really bad but still tell me what you think. I really would like reviews! : )**


	5. Forgiveness and Love

**11 days! I'm getting better though. I eventually will be easily updating every week, I promise! Anyways I am really excited to publish this chapter because this is where the story really gets started. The end of the chapter leads you into what it's really going to be about. Hope you like it! **

**P.S. I think this chapter is a little shorter than the others**

**P.P.S. Am I supposed to be putting a disclaimer? Cuz everyone else puts one but I haven't been. Oops. Am I gonna get sued?**

Logan's POV

I feel pretty bad right now for two reasons. One, Camille and I just basically re-broke up. And two, it's all my fault.

I didn't even give her a chance to fully explain herself. She came over to fix things and apologize and I was the one who prevented us from getting back together. I caused our fight. Sure it was disappointing to know that she thought I wouldn't be able to resist other girls. I've never attracted very many girls. Let's face it, I'm not James. And I've always respected women so I was upset that she thought that of me but come on, who wouldn't be a little nervous about their boyfriend or girlfriend meeting someone else while they're away for 6 whole weeks.

It just dawned on me now that I too was worried about Camille meeting someone else. Wasn't it just this morning that I practically had an anxiety attack because I though Camille had already met another guy? We haven't even left for tour yet and I'm worrying. I didn't take it as far as breaking up with her to avoid future pain but she came back and apologized and admitted she took it to far. So what was I so mad about?

That's it. I need to fix this right now. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It was 11:00. Our fight happened about 2 hours ago and I was having trouble falling asleep. I wondered if Camille was still up or if she was sleeping already. I got out of bead and decided to go to her apartment. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I walked over to the door quietly so that I wouldn't wake anyone else. As I walked down the hallway to Camille's apartment, I could've sworn I heard someone whispering. I looked down the hallway both ways but saw no one. I got to Camille's and hesitantly knocked on the door. I didn't really want to wake her if she was sleeping.

The door opened quickly and I jumped back a few feet. I wasn't expecting anyone to come to the door. But it wasn't Camille.

"Hello Logan." Camille's father greeting me.

"Hello Mr. Sanders. Is Camille sleeping?" I asked.

"Umm no, actually, she isn't here. I believe she's spending the night as Jo's. If you go there I'm almost positive they'll still be up talking." he said with a laugh.

"Ok, thank you Mr. Sanders. Have a good night."

"Thank you. You have a good night too." He said and closed the door.

Of course. Camille was at Jo's. Probably telling her about our fight. Why did I not think of that before?

Jo's apartment was pretty close to Camille's so it didn't take long to get there. I knocked, but no body came to the door right away. I stood there for a minute or two, but then started to leave, disappointed that they didn't answer. Right before I rounded the corner of the hallway, though, the door swung open and Jo looked out. I turned back to start walking over to her but when she saw me she quickly started to shut the door. I tried to run over to try to stop the door before she got it closed all the way but it was no use. I started repeatedly knocking on the door. I was not leaving until she opened the door again and allowed me to talk to Camille.

"Open up Jo! I need to talk to Camille! It's very important!" I kept banging on the door.

"Oh right. You wanna talk to Camille so that you can not let her talk and then put words in her mouth!" Jo said angrily through the door.

"C'mon Jo! I know I should've let her explain herself. That's why I'm here!"

"Oh so you want her to just drop what she's doing because you're finally ready to hear her explanation?"

"No, I know I don't even deserve to hear an explanation and that's not what I came here for. I came here to apologize for overreacting."

I waited a couple seconds to hear her response.

"You can apologize to her through the door." Jo answered in a slightly friendlier tone.

"I can't just-"

"No. Through the door." She said firmly.

"Okay." I gave in.

About two seconds later I heard Camille.

"What do you want Logan?" She said through the door.

It was so good to hear her voice. Even if it wasn't the nicest tone, it was still her voice. I was just glad she was speaking to me.

"Camille, I know I shouldn't have gotten mad that you thought I would meet someone else that I would like. It was ridiculous for me to get mad because I'm worrying about the same thing. I never understood why you liked me in the first place. I don't even deserve you. So what if some other guy comes along that is better than me and is actually good enough for you. But you are way beyond good enough for me. You're too good for me which is why you don't have to worry about anything while I'm on tour because I could never find anyone even close to being as perfect as you." That sounded pretty good, I thought to myself. And I meant every word of it too.

Through the door I heard them whispering.

"I told you that you didn't have to worry." Jo whispered in an _I told you so_ voice.

"Shut up Jo, you didn't tell me that until after I broke up with him." Camille whispered back.

The door opened once again and Camille stepped out. She closed the door behind her and then turned to face me.

"I honestly don't think you're going to cheat on me Logan. I really don't. The thought of that never even crossed my mind. I know you're not like that. I'm just worried about the same thing you are." She said.

I was so relieved she wasn't still mad at me or yelling or slapping me across the face.

"Well, I know it's going to be hard, us being apart for 6 weeks but I trust you so if it's ok with you, I'd like to have another chance to be you're boyfriend." I said hopefully.

Camille's face broke into a huge smile.

"I would love for you to be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me.

I put my arms around her too and at that moment everything felt perfect.

Crazy Logan Fan Girl POV

Crap! They're back together again! They weren't even broken up for a whole day! Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. Logan and that girl, whatever her name is, seem to think that they're going to make it through this tour. Well I, as the future Mrs. Logan Mitchell, will see to it that they don't. Because I am not going to let _that_ get in the way of me and my future husband. She's going to wish she never even met him.

**I'm so excited now! Was it good or no? I hope it was. Oh and if you didn't notice, the title to this chapter is one of the songs on Miley Cyrus's Can't Be Tamed album. It's not supposed to have anything to do with the chapter but the name just fit. I love that CD btw. Idk if you do or if you hate her, but come on you have to admit she has some talent. Anyways, now you know who the whispers were from and who was making the footsteps in that other chapter! And also for all you guys that were getting mad at me for breaking them up, there ya go! Pleaseeeee comment! Thank you! : )**


End file.
